Providence (Bravely Default)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Providence is the deity that resides over the Celestial Realm, a plane of existence above the countless versions of Luxendarc. A primordial being who feeds off of despair, it latches onto the spirit of Vega, a human who descended from the Celestial Realm after her death, to feed on her memories and turn them into monsters that would raze Luxendarc to the ground. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Providence Origin: Bravely Second Gender: Female in the Japanese version, Male in the localization Age: Immeasurable (Existed before Luxendarc itself and held onto Vega's soul for untold eons and eras) Classification: Deity of the Celestial Realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Directly speaks to the player as they are both members of the Celestial Realm. Ignores the turn-based game mechanics of the game to launch attacks in the middle of the party's turn), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Can nullify the status effects and bonuses of her foes), Mind Manipulation (Can forcibly take control of others and the medium of the game itself to force her foes to fight each other, only losing out when Yew used the power of SP to link the wills of everyone in Luxendarc to the player's), Healing (Will heal all of her wounds for as long as she is bound to Vega and is allowed to feed on her despair), Empathic Manipulation (Feeds on and spreads despair and feelings of anguish, sadness, and anger), Creation, Memory Manipulation (Can strip away one's memories and turn them into powerful monsters known as Ba'als), Resurrection (Resurrected itself once after being slain by the party), Death Manipulation (Can cause someone to instantly die after a certain amount of time), Can force "Mandates" on the opponent that they must follow within a set period lest they receive damage that would kill them ten times over Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Presides over the Celestial Realm, a plane of existence that exists above the infinite versions of Luxendarc. Can interact with the player's game and attempts to force them to delete their own save files, which are entire timelines that are protected and preserved by the player in case the party falls), Can bypass conventional durability with several abilities Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in a plane of existence above the space-time of Luxendarc, with the party's emotions and words resonating to both the player and the people of Luxendarc "across space and time") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Has never shown any signs of tiring up to the point of her death) Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ (Attempted to delete multiple save files at once and is comparable to Ouroboros who tried to devour all worlds) Standard Equipment: Vega's soul, which she feeds off of to heal herself and grow even stronger Intelligence: A primordial entity that rules over the Celestial Realm, Providence is extremely self-centered and arrogant, seeing all others as nothing more than insects and underestimating the hope that Vega had for Altair, leading to her initial defeat. Regardless, she proved crafty enough to send her servant Anne to enact the events of Bravely Default to eliminate a potential rival, Ouroboros, and successfully reestablish a link to Luxendarc from the Celestial Realm. She is also pragmatic enough to forcibly control the player and make them delete their save files and attempted to manipulate their feelings of guilt and despair to force them to submit to her until the combined feelings of the heroes, the people of Luxendarc, their friends across worlds, and the player combined to fight off her influence. Weaknesses: Providence is exceedingly arrogant and self-assured. Her first form is vulnerable to Wind-based attacks while her second form is vulnerable to Darkness-based and inorganic attacks. If Vega's soul is somehow removed from Providence, she won't be able to heal and strengthen herself from Vega's despair. While using Mandate of Heaven, Providence will be unable to take any other action until the set amount of time required to enact it passes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Bang: Providence gathers cosmic energies before releasing them in a massive explosion to deal physical damage. * Bravely Second: Providence temporarily freezes time, bypassing resistances to time stop. During this time, Providence will the only one capable of taking action and her ability to inflict damage will increase dramatically. * Dispel: Providence nullifies all status bonuses and enchantments the targets may possess. * Mandate of Heaven: Providence inflicts a mandate upon the target to force them to follow a certain course of action within a set period of time. Should the target refuse to do so within the specified time period, Providence will be able to use Divine Punishment, instantly inflicting enough damage to kill the target and their allies ten times over, bypassing all defenses. However, if the damage itself is nullified by a special ability, the effect of the mandate will be rendered ineffective. The Mandate can also be removed with a sufficiently powerful ability that resets or rewinds time. In addition, Providence cannot take any action while the Mandate is in place. * New World Order: Providence blasts all of her foes for heavy magical damage. She frequently utilizes this after using Bravely Second. * Pawn of Fate: Providence inflicts Doom on all of her foes, causing them to instantly die after a short period of time, but the amount of time required can be shorter or longer depending on the target. * Ruin: Providence deals magical damage to all of her foes. * Ruin or Salvation?: Providence drastically increases her attack power proportionally to her foes' defense, allowing them to deal severe damage with her physical blows. * Salvation: Providence deals physical damage to all of her foes. * Star of Destruction: Providence traces the shape of the Big Dipper constellation before unleashing its energies to attack her foes, dealing magical damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Birds Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1